Why?
by Death's Dreadful Door
Summary: Set after TDWT, Courtney has given birth to Duncan's four children. not even Duncan who was still with Gwen even knew about them. until now! WARNING CHARACTER DEATH... it will sort of be DxC but not exactly :\
1. the little orphaned children

this is my first story :\

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TDI!

* * *

Narrator's P.O.V. Courtney was at the hospital and she was giving birth to Duncan's children… he didn't know that they were his or that she was even pregnant. but for some reason about thirty minutes after she gave birth she was dying … her last words were "please help my children" the doctor called the only person he could think of, her mother and family wanted nothing to do with her and Duncan probably couldn't care less… so…

Bridgette's P.O.V. I was in my house that I lived in with Geoff we got married and moved in together as soon as we could after T.D.W.T. I heard my phone ring and wondered who it could be, so I walked over to the ringing phone and picked it up "hello?" I said

a man on the other end answered "hello I am Dr. Riviera… I am calling to ask if you could come down here. your friend Courtn-"

"Courtney? what does she want?" I interrupted … I hadn't spoken to Courtney in months. After T.D.W.T. a lot of friendships were broken or made weaker.

"well she has just given birth to 4 kids (2 girls and 2 boys), and well um… she died shortly afterwards"

"WHAT!" I yelled after a short pause. sure we weren't so close anymore but I didn't want her dead. I asked much more softly "what do you want me to do?"

"well her last words were 'please help my children' so I did then only thing I could think of … call the closest person to a best friend she ever had"

"what about her mother or any family?" I asked wondering why he hadn't called them first.

"they disowned her after Total Drama World Tour. her family was always disappointed in her no matter what she did. the only thing she wanted when she was younger was to make her father proud but it never happened… and she tried so hard to do it as well. she would have given anything to see her father smiling down at her with pride. but any pride was saved for Marilee, her 'Perfect' older sister. Marilee could do anything she wanted then blame Courtney for it somehow and no matter how much evidence was against Marilee, her dad had always favored Marilee and believed what she said. Until Total Drama Island, when she fell in love with Duncan, she had never disobeyed her parents yet was always in trouble for something Marilee did and blamed her for. in fact, they only signed her up for the show because Marilee saw an add for it and asked her parents to get her the prize money (and her sister to suffer). the law suit to get Courtney in was only because Marilee wanted to buy new stuff and wanted to see her sister suffer again. you know Heather right… of course you do who was I kidding… Marilee is Heather x10 she is terrible and wouldn't even care if her sister had died on the show and won't even lift a finger herself to do it all she had to do is say something to her parents and they would take care of it… even though Courtney managed to bring back half of the money her sister still wined and complained that she didn't win it all so she was sent to the reunion in a hope of season 3 which happened and then Duncan cheated on her and that was the last straw she just broke inside … sure she acted angry but that was only because she was still on national TV then she lost again and was sent home she was a sobbing mess on the front porch when she finally got home she knew she was pregnant… the door never opened when she knocked so she tried to use her key to get in but they had changed the locks… she tried to tell she that she was pregnant and to let her in but that probably made her parents even more angry with her … she was there a few more days… it was a rainy few days and she got sick … very sick. eventually she gave up and walked to the hospital she had very little money but hoped they would take pity on her. the attendant at the desk asked her name and she told her but the lady said that that name doesn't exist anymore then the cold hard truth slapped her in the face and she knew in that moment that they disowned her… she broke down crying right there. that is when she met me… I offered to help her she was cold to the touch and if she didn't get help she would have died. after a while I sort of became a person she trusted to help her mind heal as well … so I'm kind of her doctor/therapist. she tried to pay with the money she had to cover my services but I refused I could not do that. she told me everything about her past … but strangely she never said anything bad about you … only good things … I just wish she could have lived to see her children grow up to be young adults"

after listening to all that a tear had slipped down my cheek I had never known she had went through something like that "whoa she never told me much about her family… and her sister sounds like the meanest person in the entire world" I knew they were strict but I never would have thought Courtney's family was that harsh.

"so what are you going to do?"

"I'll be there in a minute … is it ok if I bring my twins and husband?" After T.D.W.T. Geoff and Duncan grew apart. Geoff thought cheating was the worst thing in the world no matter the circumstance. Mostly that was because of the Alijandro incident when I had cheated on him but we had worked it out. He wouldn't probably mind coming to the hospital with the twins and me. my twin were not that old but they were identical twins. they were two girls with blond hair and green eyes.

"that's fine with me"

"ok"

I got into my minivan and drove to the hospital and I saw Courtney being walked on a little movable hospital bed to wherever the dead people go. She was paler than normal and she was not moving… I immediately knew she was dead it seemed as a dream when he called me, but I knew now that it was deathly real. Geoff just looked at her as she went by I wondered what he was thinking. we were shown the babies and I thought that they were beautiful … it made me think of a scene after T.D.I. that never happened but should have … it was a scene of Duncan and Courtney slightly older and happily married with the four kids… I thought it was a nice scene but I guess fate had other plans.

the one she named Alexandra before she died was a cute baby girl with Brown hair, pale skin, and Duncan's piercing crystal blue eyes. she was the youngest

Bellana was a healthy baby girl with black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin she was basically a girl version of Duncan.

Conner was a very healthy energetic baby boy and even as an infant he was trying to protect the other kids… he had Courtney's tan skin, and her onyx eyes as well, he had Duncan's black hair though. he was also the oldest

Daniel was a little small as a baby but not as small as Alexandra (she was the smallest) you could already tell he was probably going to be the romantic type because when Ella & Julia crawled over he did something that slightly resembled a boy kissing a girls hand.

it made me a little sad to think that these kids would grow up without their real mother or father for that matter. but I would do my best to help raise them… I looked over at Geoff who was now playing with Conner and Bellana he had a slight smile on his face… Daniel was playing with Ella and Julia still … Alexandra was off to herself either thinking about something, being scared she would get hurt because she was the smallest, or she was just plain shy the strange thing though was that she was facing to door that her mother was taken out by. I walked over to pick her up.

"they're beautiful aren't they?" Dr. Riviera asked

"yeah they are." I replied

"I suggest you go to Courtney's apartment and see what you can find for them."

"ok" Geoff replied to him

he told us the address and we went to it her key was in her purse… to me this felt wrong like I was stealing from a dead person … I shook that thought from my head as I looked around it was very bare just a plain very torn up black couch a small dining table with one chair that looked like if someone sat on it; it would break. I saw a small door leading to the tiniest bathroom I had ever seen. (unless I was in an airplane or bus) I went into the only other door in the room was a small mattress with a worn blanket. there was one old dresser and one little cracked mirror. on the dresser was a photo of Duncan that looked like it had been cried on repeatedly and was now all wrinkled up. right next to it sat a small wooden object I picked it up and noticed it to be the small skull Duncan had carved for Courtney right before she was voted off of TDI. I looked underneath to see one of the things Courtney had always loved about it. underneath it has etched into it a small heart with the words "DxC forever", I seemed a lie now that everything had happened. the kids were being babysat by a close friend that was not on total drama.

Geoff was still looking in the living room and since I wanted Geoff to be with me when I opened up the closest I called him in.

I noticed two things on her bed

"Geoff!" I called

he came in as fast as he could. we opened up the closet and saw what looked to be a memorial to Duncan. on a small table there was a picture of Duncan in a frame and some neon green candles around it. a small pillow(probably taken off of her bed) was on the ground. Geoff closed the door and we lit the candles just to see what it was like in here. and when we lit them word appeared on the wall this is what they said

_"Duncan though you are not here with me you will always be in my heart. I will never forget you … it may seem as if those were just spur of the moment words after tdi but I meant them with all of my heart. I truly loved you Duncan yet you did not feel the same I guess. no one has every truly loved me except one person who I will get to see when I am no longer on this earth. I should have known you couldn't love me no one does or will. when I die let's face it no one will remember me or care… except maybe Bridgette, but I am not even sure she still wants me as a friend after the mess that was Total Drama World Tour. Dr. Riviera has been nice these last few months but I think he is the only friend I have right now since I can't even contact Bridgette … Since I have no money for a phone or even know her number for that matter… as I was saying Duncan I won't ever forget you or the times we have shared… my only wish is that things might have been different between us and we could have been a happy family. _

_Forever yours  
__your princess"_

I started tearing up again. this was like a letter to Duncan. and the princess thing at the end made me cry even more. Duncan might not have been dating her anymore but he still called her princess. I also noticed on the table the picture was on a small book I assumed this was her diary and refused to read it… diaries were personal and should not be read by anyone other than the author. I tripped on the pillow a bit as I left the room and saw a larger book. I picked it up and looked inside it and noticed that it was full of sketches. a lot of them had Duncan in them and some of them looked more like photos than drawings. I had never known that Courtney sketched or was this good at it. one of them caught my eye as I was flipping through and I looked at it. it was a picture of Duncan as a black-furred dog with details like his dog collar and earring and even his eyebrow ring. the dog even had some hair on top of his head spiked up like a Mohawk. they dog was lying down with his head up and blue eyes looking down lovingly at a small sleeping brown-furred cat, with a few white speckles across the bridge of her nose, that was up against it. the cats hair was a bit longer toward the head to make Courtney's hair. I looked in amazement at how real the look in the eye was. this must have been a drawing of the time when they were together. I flipped a couple pages to another picture the strange thing about this one was it was in all black and white there was Courtney looking longingly at a few panels that had all of the total drama contestants on it each was with someone that they loved and the thing that was the strangest is the panel that she is staring at is the one that held Gwen and Duncan. at the bottom it had words that if I gave them a name would be ghost worlds and should be whispered sadly they read "Forever Alone" this made me a little sad to see this. I put the book back under the pillow and Geoff and I left the room and noticed two things on her bed. one was a silver locket Duncan had given to her after the realized they didn't live too far away from each other. in one side of the locket was a picture of Duncan and in the other was a picture of Courtney. I noticed that it was around a note. I picked it up and started reading

_**ALEXANDRA  
BELLANA  
**__**CONNER  
DANIEL**_

_**I will love my children with all of my heart always. it pities me that I will not be able to see them grow up, but I can not bare to live any more right now. it is too hard to hang on. I have fought for it so long but my heart has given up. **__**I only wish that I could give my kids a better future. I have barley enough food to support myself let alone kids. I would love to raise them but I can not provide. I only hope that who ever takes care of them will do a better job than I would be able to do in my situation. **__**if you are reading this, I would prefer to keep this private and away from the news. they have no right to my personal business this is for who ever will take care of my children. **__**I will miss them FOREVER. **__**goodbye world you were so cruel as to take the only one I loved away from me.**_

_**sincerely  
**__** Courtney **_

Bridgette's P.O.V. I had tears in my eyes after finishing the note. I could not believe that Courtney would do such a thing as take her own life… so whatever happened at the hospital didn't just happen… she did it on purpose. if only I was there for her this might have been prevented… how could I have ignored her pain…

* * *

A/N if anyone has any questions let me know. also if anyone wants this continued let me know. anyone can review and constructive critism is welcomed


	2. total drama reunion

Thx to all my reviewers … MusicLuver78901, Courtney Lover, Izzador, PandaNinjaRobot, and NTA FANFIC for reviewing this story WILL be continued ^_^ … I was scared no one would like it … I always show my stuff to my teachers and they always say "you need to stop with the sad stories" . I'm like "but it's supposed to be sad THAT IS THE POINT! " :P

and guys looks like you don't have to wait :P another update right now!

DISCLAIMER IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!

* * *

about 5 years later…

Bridgette's P.O.V.

it had been almost five years since Courtney had died… Geoff and I have kept paying rent for Courtney's apartment and have left it mostly untouched. it just felt wrong to move everything. we had also kept her death away from the media. her children had been growing up in my house with my children, they were becoming good friends. they were now all in kindergarten together. Alexandra was a little quiet and to herself. Conner was very energetic and was probably the hardest to handle. Bellana was very disobedient … I swear I think she got her personality from Duncan as well. Daniel had quite a few friends. and Ella and Julia were doing great and had many friends as well Ella loved animals of all kinds and really loved water and Julia loved to dance and sing. it was then that Chris ruined everything by calling for a stupid reunion. he forced everyone to go that could make it… it was in our contracts. I sighed all of my babysitters were either busy or going to it so I had to bring to the kids with.

I was wearing a dress similar to the one that I wore when I sang to Geoff after the Alijandro incident and Geoff was wearing a dark blue tux. I has the twins in matching pink dresses and Alexandra is in a nice black dress, Bellana refused to were anything but a neon green dress… I sighed again. too much like Duncan for my taste, Daniel was wearing a red tux and Conner was wearing a white one. we were a colorful bunch that's for sure. apparently we arrived first. because our minivan was the only car in sight. I couldn't see Chris's car but I knew he was inside. the others came and the last one to come in was Duncan. Gwen and Duncan had apparently broken up because Gwen realized that she still loved Trent. not much else had happened except Alijandro was no longer a robot and looked like himself again and he had started a relationship with heather. Cody and Sierra had gotten together as well. Harold and Lashawna got married, as did Lindsey and Tyler. Ezekiel was no longer a zombie. my eye fell on Duncan for some reason he was looking around for some reason. and just my luck Bellana walks up to him.

"what' cha lookin' for?" she asked in her little voice

"who are you?" Duncan asked "I don't remember you being on this show"

"Lana get back over here! I need to talk to him …alone." I told Geoff to watch her and made my way to where Duncan was

"hey Bridgette do you know where Princess is?" he asked. I could not believe him. he was acting as if World tour had never happened.

"yeah I know where she is." it wasn't a lie I knew exactly where she was at the moment.

"could you take me to her?" he questioned.

"sure after this is all over." I say to him.

* * *

a few hours later…

Duncan found me after it was all over, thank goodnes there wasn't another season, and asked If I could take him to Courtney

"do you still want to see her?" I asked

"yeah" he answered

Duncan's P.O.V.

after Bridgette got out of the car I was confused as she led me past all of the strange looking rocks until she stopped at one. this it hit me like a slap in the face. those weren't rock those were …. Gravestones … the one she stopped at said

_Courtney_

_1994-2012_

_best friend_

then it hit me like a lightning bolt. she had been dead for five years.

Narrators P.O.V.

he looked confused as he stared at it.

"where is her last name? or the part at the bottom where it is supposed to say beloved daughter or something?" he asked.

"she was disowned by her parents" Bridgette answered him

then he asked, "why?"

"because… it's a long story … anyway I think you deserve to know something. Alex, Lana, Dan, Conner come over here. Ella, Julia, Stay with your dad."

"what?" he asked

"Kids this is your Father..." she told the kids

she saw his eyes go wide the kids eyes went wide as well. Duncan was trying to piece it all together then It hit him. he got Courtney pregnant and that is how these were his kids.

"… and Duncan these are your kids."

* * *

WOW CLIFF :P try to update as soon as i can


	3. discoveries

A/N I would like to thank al who are reading this story and all of the people who reviewed the last chapter, NTA FANFIC, ARandomperson, and courtneyj-duh for reviewing.

And NTA FANFIC looks like you'll just have to wait and see :P

nice flashback in this chapter :) it's a small one though :P

DISCLAIMER IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V.

I just stared at the kids mentally punching myself for not noticing earlier. Bellana looks a lot like me. the few differences is that she is a girl, she had Courtney's freckles and her eyes were a bit darker blue. Conner with Courtney's tan skin and onyx eyes, but he had my hair. and Daniel was a spitting image of me when I was younger but with brown hair and black eyes. Alexandra was a little paler than me though, and her hair was a bit darker than Courtney's but lighter than mine. her eyes were such a light crystal blue I felt that they were gazing through my soul something i really didn't want her to see.

Bridgette's P.O.V.

I felt like I should show Duncan the letter on the wall Courtney had written him I just felt that he needed to see it.

"Duncan I feel I should show you something… if your up for it." I said, braking the silence

"uh sure" Duncan said after he shook the shock off

we stood outside of an old building. Geoff had taken the kids home and was now watching them. I lead Duncan up the stairs to a door there was a number on the front 2C I took the key out of my pocket and opened the door. "this is Courtney's apartment" I told him "feel free to look at it."

Duncan's P.O.V. I started looking around I didn't see much. just some old stuff that looked like it hadn't been dusted in a few years. I went into the room that I assumed was the bedroom and saw Bridgette waiting in there for me. I quickly surveyed the room a small mattress with no sheet and a navy blue old tattered worn blanket on top of the bed was a necklace I still remember I gave it to Courtney the first valentines day we were together

* * *

FLASHBACK

I handed Courtney a small light pink box with red hearts on it and happily exclaimed "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!"

as she opened it she had a smile on her face and when she saw what it was, she absolutely beamed with joy. she opened it to see the two pictures and looked at the engraving on the clasp. it said _I Will Never Forget You _" Duncan it's so … so Beautiful" she gave me a kiss right on the lips after she pulled away she said "I Love You Duncan" with a smile on my face I replied "I Love You Too Princess."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

I also saw a picture of me on a small dresser that looked as if it had be taken through a carwash. it had tear stains all over it and was crinkled up. then I saw something that broke my heart inside it was that small skull I had carved for her. she had kept it after all of these years… after everything that I had done to her. I held back the tears though. I never meant to hurt Courtney I was young and stupid at the time. if I could take it all back I would. then Bridgette opened the closet. and showed me inside.

* * *

A/N this is a short chapter just to ask this question … How do you think Duncan will react to what is in there? the first person to get it right has the option to have an OC in this story ;) ... next update might take some more time… to give some time for people to answer the question you have this entire week to answer so you have 7 days… I'm also sorry to those of you that don't have an account because I can't PM you after you answer… the question ends on Sunday, May 6 … or if someone gets it right… then I can work on writing the next chapter ^_^ it will probably be longer … probably… JK it will be longer even if it is by one word :P hope you are enjoying the story


	4. drawings and pictures

**again a Thank you to every one who reviewed: Hatsune Miku 4 ever, ARadomperson, and NTA FANFIC for reviewing**

**another FB in this chapter**

**I DO NOT OWN TDI, TDA, OR TDWT**

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V. **

after I open the closet I decide to give Duncan some privacy. almost as soon as I walked out I heard footsteps headed for the door to the closet.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

immediatly when I saw into the closet I saw red roses around a picture of me, (when Bridgette and Geoff arrived their were flowers that were long since withered and dead. they now replace the flowers every so often) and a picture of Courtney,(Bridgette and Geoff added that too) only a single neon green candle in between our pictures. I instinctively put a hand to my head and ruffled through my mohawk of the same color. Then I notice all of the other candles around and close the door and decide to light them with my lighter, that I keep handy in my pocket. I noticed in Courtney's neat cursive writing, a message on the wall.

_"Duncan though you are not here with me you will always be in my heart. I will never forget you … it may seem as if those were just spur of the moment words after TDI but I meant them with all of my heart."_

I thought back to her words as the boat was leaving the dock. back when… I shake my head from the thought and focus on the letter.

_I truly loved you Duncan yet you did not feel the same I guess. no one has every truly loved me except one person who I will get to see when I am no longer on this earth. I should have known you couldn't love me no one does or will._

This felt wrong it made me feel as if she was still here talking to me. telling me all of her feelings, yet I was eternally stuck to never be able to tell her mine. I loved her and always have, my mind in world tour was clouded with something I don't know, probably stupidity.

_when I die let's face it no one will remember me or care… except maybe Bridgette, but I am not even sure she still wants me as a friend after the mess that was Total Drama World Tour._

Bridgette …. I always thought of her as Courtney's friend … she was really the only friend Courtney ever talked about to me. back then I didn't even know if she had other friends…now I know she didn't

_Dr. Riviera has been nice these last few months but I think he is the only friend I have right now since I can't even contact Bridgette … Since I have no money for a phone or even know her number for that matter… _

Whose Dr. Rivera? I wonder. I guess I have some questions for Bridgette later…

_as I was saying Duncan I won't ever forget you or the times we have shared… my only wish is that things might have been different between us and we could have been a happy family._

I saw a little bit just before the end of the message and squinted to see it.

_I love you and I always have._

_Forever yours  
__your princess"_

I had tears stinging at my eyes threatening to fall over it would be the first time I've cried in a while I have always been so good at hiding my feelings but I just can't hold them anymore. I let them fall freely as I slide against the door onto the little pillow in the room. I was braking down and I knew it. I had made a foolish choice that I regret with all of my heart and now I am eternally kept from telling her that TDWT was all a mistake and that I did truly love her. I'll never get to tell her I was sorry and regret everything I did to her. I'll never get to see her at all. my princess was … gone. my emotions broke all of my walls and I sobbed even louder I didn't care if Bridgette heard me. I just needed to let it all out.

after I had calmed a bit I saw a book on the table. I opened the cover. it was labeled diary number 13. before I read it I decided to look around to see if 1-12 might be hidden around here.

**Bridgette's P.O.V. **

I yawned Duncan was taking a long time and I had to get some sleep. I walked over to the closet and knocked.

"Yes?" he asked

"I'm getting tired I'm gunna go home but I will be back here tomorrow but I need some sleep righ- *yawn* now."

"Ok bye"

so I left for home to go to bed…

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I picked up the pillow to see if the diaries were hidden under there and saw a large book. I opened it to the first page and saw multiple sketches of different things. I saw a few random doodles of each contestant… boys on the top girls on the bottom. about three sketches of me were in the top right corner. in one of them I was carving something in the other it was me cracking my knuckles and right next to it was me beating the crap out of Harold, which blended in to where Harold's picture was, him trying to be in a ninja pose but ending up just looking funny. Owen's picture was, of course, him eating food. at the bottom right was Heather glaring at Gwen and Gwen was glaring back.

I flip a few pages and found Chris drawn with bright red skin and horns and a tail. I laughed a bit at that one…

I flipped a few more pages to find Bridgette talking to Courtney on the beach while I am in the background hiding in the bushes with Geoff an evil smirk on my face.

I turn the page and found the same background, but I was no longer in the bushes. I, laughing, was in the process of throwing Courtney into the water. while Geoff had already pushed Bridgette in

the next page was when Bridgette had clasped Geoff's hand and was ready to pull him in. apparently Courtney had done it first because I was already in the water, and Courtney was laughing her head off.

those three drawings looked like that event had actually happened and a photographer had taken pictures.

I decided to flip some more pages. this one was interesting because the actual picture only took up the top half of the page, and it has a black border around it. in the picture he saw a castle and Courtney was up in a tower with a princess-y outfit on. and I was riding to the castle on a black horse. but there was a black dragon guarding the castle breathing fire. the dragon somehow … looked familiar. oh! I see it now. the dragon was Chris. underneath the picture was fancy writing that looked like it belonged on one of the middle aged scrolls from the time period the drawing probably took black in. it read as …

"Once upon a time … a young princess was taken from her kingdom by the ferocious dragon Crys (pronounced like Chris). the dragon held her in a castle where she remained for years… one beautiful day, the day of her 16th birthday, a knight in shining armor, Sir Duncan appeared. he charged up the road on his mighty stallion to save the fair maiden. the dragon however had noticed his presence and spouted bright red flames at the handsome knight. the knight; however, was unfazed as he continued charging at the castle. the strange thing about the knight was even though he had no helmet. his face didn't even seem burned by the scorching flames of Crys. The dragon, angered that he had not burned like the others, had not given up yet. He stretched his powerful wings and thrust himself into the air. sure enough, he landed right in front or sir Duncan. in terms of strength the dragon was way more powerful then the brave knight. he knew what he had to so he had to outsmart him. the mighty dragon roared a roar that shattered the glass of the tower, as well as pierced the man's eardrums. But the knight fought on and in a daring trick he feigned injury and defeat and when the dragon was about to deal the final blow. she dashing knight suddenly jabbed his sword into the dragon's heart. the dragon cried out in pain, but sir Duncan ignored it and twisted the sword further in. the dragon gave a piercing shriek as it fell dead on the ground. the knight then climbed the stairs inside of the tower to save his princess, who when he had made it up the stairs gave him a kiss. the brave knight smirked, he finally had victory. he brought the fair princess back to the kingdom and there was a big party thrown in his honor. when he was on stage he had the princess at his side and he stood there, put an arm around her waist, then launched his sword up; and he cried 'VICTORY!'"

he flipped even more pages to see a very detailed comic of their first kiss. in the first box in the top corner it had me drawn with a speech bubble saying "so the princess has a dark side." I followed the comic up to when we kissed. I saw she doodled little hearts around us. she had also drawn that the background had faded to black, which made the hearts stand out even more.

the very next picture was her being dragged away by Chris and Chef. instead of screaming like she was when it happened she looked sad and … alone I looked to the bottom and saw in very small print

"I knew if I went home, I would probably never see him again. but how was I voted off. all I knew was I was boarding the boat- not of losers but- of loneliness. I have never felt as alone as I do right now."

I knew this was probably drawn while she was on the boat … I swear chef drove us in circles it took forever to get there.

I decided to save the rest of the pictures for later and look for the rest of her diaries. I set the book back down and resumed the search.

after a bit I saw one of the floorboards looked a bit funny to me. I pulled on it a bit and, sure enough, a hole had opened up I pulled up a few more and went down a small staircase to a room. I was sure that staircase was going to brake, the wood was so warn. the room was made of stone and had some wooden tables and a bookshelf with some shelves on the wall. except for the stuff that was on the shelves and stuff they all looked really old. I looked on one of the tables and saw my old pocket knife and lighter. I set in for a lot of flashback after looking at tall the shelves and tables

FLASHBACK

as soon as I found out Courtney and I lived in the same town I went to see her and asked her out on a date. it went pretty well. I decided to give her my present I handed her a red box with a white bow. she looked happy as she opened it and pulled out it's content. she looked at the pocket knife and lighter a little confused as what she would use them for. I then told her "well after the stealing food from chef I think the officially qualifies you as a bad girl… and every bad girl needs a pocket knife and lighter" I winked at her "as well as their own personal bad boy" I said with a smirk. "oh really?" she asked. "yep," I answered. she hugged me. which turned into kissing. we didn't care that half the restaurant was watching us. One older woman even said "aww … young love" and a lot of the fans of total drama that liked us as a couple were trying to hold in their "eeeeee!" then after we were done they bombarded us with signing autographs and taking pictures with us and stuff

END OF FLASHBACK

I decided to go to bookshelf first. I saw diaries 1-12 as well as 14-15.

I wondered how this room was here I then remembered that these appartment were up against a mountain rumored to contain a secret rooms, connected by a series of caves, from a long time ago…(about 1886). some one who lived in this apartment before Courtney must have found them.

* * *

how did you guys like the flashback ;)

also SO sorry this is late i have been a bit busy...

sorry for any errors i try my best though


	5. diaries 1 through 12

Thank you to ARadomperson who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who is reading and enjoying my story.

ARadomPerson: Really, you cried the whole time. Even with the nice flashback and devil Chris picture? and don't worry I plan on continuing this. :D thanks for your support.

p.s. when Duncan goes through the diaries he reads ALL of the entries. I just am giving you an over view. everything in italics is diary.

if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will try to answer them

I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA past, present, or future.

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V.

I picked up diary 1 and looked inside. it read,

_diary 1_

_June 22, 2001  
__Dear Diary,_

_this is my first diary so I'm not so sure how this goes but I'll give it a try. it's my 7th birthday today! and I got you as my present from my Grandpa. my little sister, Anna, was there to, she's almost one. I wish I had some friends come to my birthday like Marilee though… I am planning to be a Lawyer when I grow up to make daddy proud… well at least I hope make daddy proud. I haven't seen a scrap of pride directed to me ever. but maybe I'm just not trying hard enough. Oh I know I'll be … uh well I don't know. I just can't wait to impress daddy and mommy._

I read her entire diary for when she was 7. she had come out best in her class. and all of the teachers loved her. But she knew it was just for the grades.

most of the diary's were just about her struggling for her father's pride but never getting it. she had entered every club, every subject she could, every sports team she could fit in her thing in Diary 3 sparked some interest to me.

_diary 3_

_March 10, 2003  
__Dear Diary,_

_Today is the day, I'm finally going to have a baby brother. I'm glad my mom let me bring my diary so I can talk to you about it. My baby brother is HERE! _

the very next post was interesting as well

_diary 3_

_March 10, 2003  
__Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry I could not tell you on the spot but… after the nurse ladies took us I they were cleaning my baby brother of. I looked at my mom's face she didn't even care. I wonder if that's how my mom looked at me when I was born. I vow, and you're a witness, that I will protect my siblings, tell them I'm proud of them, and love them, even though my parents didn't for me. I would take care of little Anna and Jacob_

_diary 3_

_September 8, 2003  
__Dear Diary,_

_Anna turned 3 today she also said her first word. do you know what it was? it was "Sissy" I couldn't believe it. my parents, of course, didn't care at all. So it was up to me to congratulate her._

_diary 4_

_May 17, 2004  
__Dear Diary,_

_Jacob has taken his first steps! He was a bit wobbly at first but he came to me! I don't know how my parents can't care about him. his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle as I said how proud I was of him. Anna and Jacob were the only two people in the world I would open my shell for. it hurts to much to do it for other people._

_diary 4_

_October 14, 2004  
__Dear Diary,_

_Anna's Preschool is worried that she can not fully talk yet. I have to try to help. I don't want my sister to never be able to talk. I am going to use almost all of my free time to help teach her. the rest of my free time will be devoted to Jacob. I don't want a repeat of this situation. _

_diary 4_

_November 17, 2004  
__Dear Diary,_

_Jacob said his first word now! it was "Scooby" I know a funny word huh? well he absolutely adores the cartoon Scooby Doo. so I guess that's why._

_diary 5_

_January 9, 2005  
__Dear Diary,_

_I am getting results with Anna she is begging to learn I think she is almost there._

_diary 5_

_April 3, 2005  
__Dear Diary_

_the reports of Anna have stopped coming in from the preschool since she can speak fairly well now. when she came home today she actually told me 'Thank you' after she was in her room I cried happy tears knowing that she succeeded, and I promised myself I would always be there for her._

_diary 5_

_July 4, 2005  
__Dear Diary,_

_The fireworks today are nice. after a long amount of progress, Jacob has learned to speak fairly good as well. I watch them marvel at the fireworks. their green eyes sparkling. I saw Jacob ask Anna, 'why are da colors in da sky?' she answered, 'well I tink te grown-ups soot tese tings called fireworks into te sky and tey blow up and make all of te colors sow up in te sky' little Anna still has a few problems with her h's. but we're working on that. Anna is proving to be good at school, bring home all A's _

_diary 6_

_April 1, 2006  
__Dear Diary,_

_Gulp I hate today Marilee always has the meanest pranks to play on me!_

_diary 7_

_December 25, 2006  
__Dear Diary,_

_I loved today I got a new set of outfits, Anna got a few pairs of shoes, and Jacob got a big bouncy ball. all of us were exited for today! Marilee got a Laptop, new cell phone, a pair of heels, and a PSP. yeah I know, a lot isn't it._

_diary 8_

_February 15, 2007  
__Dear Diary,_

_Marilee has a boyfriend now his name is Kyle. she goes around everywhere with him. I don't know what girls see in boys … anyway my parents don't want me to go anywhere near certain types of boys. Marilee also blamed me for one of her stupid parties yesterday. I'm now grounded for a week. I didn't want to tell you this. but she blames me for everything! have you ever heard of a scapegoat … well Baaah. And what's worse my parents believe her. I just hope she doesn't start blaming Anna or Jacob. they don't deserve it. they are good kids. Anna is good with music, and Jacob is showing promise in sports._

_diary 9_

_August 15, 2007  
__Dear Diary,_

_my parents tested me so I could skip a few grades just to be Marilee's personal servant. Sigh. I don't think it can get much worse from here. so I am now a sophomore in high school. I feel small among all of the other students. this day was terrible. until Anna and Jacob comforted me. they were becoming my only friends._

_diary 10_

_June 25, 2008  
__Dear Diary,_

_this was the worst school year I ever had. Carrying Marilee's books and stuff, trying to fit in clubs, sports, and classes, and just being in the same grade as Marilee stunk!_

_diary 11_

_October 31, 2009  
__Dear Diary,_

_yeah it's Halloween, Anna and I took taking Jacob Trick-or-Treating. we have really become a close little group. Anna even wrote about me in her 'who's my hero' report she had to do in school. I dressed up as a Wildcat, Anna dressed up as an Angel, and Jacob dressed up as a Vampire. we had a lot of fun!_

_diary 12_

_May 11, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_Marilee saw a poster for something called 'Total Drama Island' it looked really cool! it looked like it was in an awesome resort. she called to ask about it. she then told them she would wait a bit before sending in an audition. she said she looked it up a bit to look it up and study it. after she was done she came and told me to audition. so I did_

I remembered I had forgotten Diary 13 upstairs so I headed up the stairs. I had just finished putting the wooden panels back when I suddenly felt tired. opened the closet door and fell asleep on Courtney's bed.

* * *

sorry this took so long ... i was on vacation.

feel free to leave a review... i don't bite :P


	6. Capture The Flag

thank you to everyone who is reading the story… and a special thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter kuitekat44, crabsareamazing14, Morgan TaylorM3, xannaxmurderx

kutiekat44: I'm glad you love it. and I don't plan on stopping this story any time soon ;) at least until it's complete :D

crabsareamazing14: yeah Marilee would be hard to deal with

Morgan TaylorM3: I love hearing peoples background stories through their eyes as well. it gives you a whole new understanding doesn't it? and Geoff and Bridgette were the only people I could think of that would actually work. thank you I am quite happy with the kids as well here they are in this chapter since you don't see much of them … yet ;). I hope he does too. I guess you will have to see what happens :D.

xannaxmurderx: thank you :D

thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate every single review and it gives me lots of motivation to continue as fast as possible :).

if you have any questions let me know and I will try to answer them.

I just thought I would give you a break from all of the extra angst by going to the kids… while Duncan is asleep … because he is asleep for a while :\ anyway here is a game at Kindergarten for the kids named CAPTURE THE FLAG. btw since I can not switch P.O.V.s every 10 seconds this will just be in Narrators P.O.V.(a child-like narrator though so it is like a child's P.O.V.-ish)

* * *

Alexandra, Bellana, Conner, Daniel, Ella, and Julia exited the minivan and walked to the school grounds. They walked into the Kindergarten. Danny, Lana, Alex, and Conner were wondering what happened last night after the … well they didn't know what it was. The one thing on their mind was, 'was that man with the mohawk their dad?' they tried to shake it off and enjoy the day of kindergarten. when they entered they sat criss-crossed on the rug. they were given their nametags. the name tags were a Red fish, and some green mouse thing. the red fish were given to Alex, Dan, Conner, Lana, Ella, Julia, as well as others. and the green mouse things were given to other kids as well. the teacher took them all outside. and we were going to play capture the flag. everyone knew Conner was king of this game. but Alex was able to hide extremely well and jump out of nowhere. and now they were on the same side. the green mice things had no chance. the red fish were sure to win.

the fish were given a red flag to hide and the mouse things were given a green one. of course the red fish immediately gave their flag to Alex. and except for the people who were hiding the flags everyone else had to cover their eyes so they didn't see where it was. the kindergarten was in the woods near a lake, which also had a small brook next to it. there was a fence to make sure the children didn't wander to far. Alexandra went toward a tree hurriedly climbed it and stuck the flag at the top, made sure it was secure, and slid down the tree. she then kept guard in one of the bushes. once it was time to start Conner immediately began searching for the green (… let's just call them mice instead of mouse things) mice's flag. one of them jumped out to try to touch him, but he swiftly dodged. and started running he knew he must have been close. he hopped on a log running over a brook and to the other side. the other kid dared not follow him. he looked a very long time. 'they hid it good this time' he thought. he started searching again. Alex was guarding the flag now. when she played capture the flag or other games she was a different person. during capture the flag she acutely scared people and she was given the nickname the flag ninja. she heard a twig snap and saw it was a mouse and jumped out of the bush tagged him and jumped in another bush before the boy even knew what happened. Lana was sketching a skull in the ground with a stick not in the fishes territory waiting for people to come looking. Danny was doing what Conner was doing but he hadn't ran into anyone yet. a girl with platinum blonde hair jumped out from behind a tree and tagged him so he had to wait. Ella was hiding in a bush back in the fish's territory. Julia was searching for the flag and luckly she hadn't been tagged just yet. back by Alex a girl had come near her hiding spot and the boy hastily tried to warn her to turn back. the girl then heard laughing, the kind you would hear from an insane person. the girl hastily whipped her head around and screamed when Alex jumped out of the bushes right in front of her. she managed to tag the boy and set him free. but Alex got her and then speedily tagged the boy again. Conner was when he saw a small bed of thorns. his sensitive ears heard a small rustle in the bushes next to the thorn bed. He walked close to the bushes he heard the rustle in and heard a small sound of someone trying to hold their laughter. suddenly a bay jumped out at him and Conner jumped back just in time. he then ran around until he could notice a small flicker of light green in the dark green vines he then jumped over the vines and grabbed the flag as he did it. in the corner of his eye he noticed the boy started chasing him as fast as the boy could. he ran over the same log and the boy from before noticed him and started to chase him. Conner managed to make it back into the red fish's territory where he set the flag down and he was safe. the loudspeaker told everyone the game was over and Alex slowly came out of the bushes and started to walk back to the school just as slow. no one knew how she could be so ruthless in capture the flag, but so shy in school.

* * *

like I said this is a little chapter to try to give you guys a break from the sadness. and can you guess what the red fish and green "mouse-things" are a reference to? also picture 5-year-olds playing capture the flag like that ;)


	7. Duncan's Nightmare

**Thank you to Everyone who is reading this story.****special thanks to LocoCoco24680 for reviewing**

**LocoCoco24680: yes you got it right! (in case any of you were wondering the red fish were[the killer bass] and the green mouse-things were[the screaming gophers])**

**this chapter is dedicated to NTA FANFIC**

**this is Duncan's Nightmare :)**

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I don't know why but I'm running. I soon found out when I saw a man with a hood chasing me. What scared me most was the man was wielding a bow, and he had a quiver with arrows in it. The hood put a shadow over his face so I couldn't see anything but his green eyes staring at me with utter hatred and loathing. He, still running after me, aimed his bow. I heard the snap signifying that he had shot the arrow. I was met with a stabbing pain in my knee. I tried to keep running, but I noticed that the hooded man had vanished; however, a hooded woman appeared in front of me. She had green eyes like the man but they held more than hatred. It was there but, they had a small flicker of sorrow and regret. She stretched out her arm, which also had a bow. The arrow went so fast and it hit my good knee. I fell to the ground and tried to crawl backwards to get away from her. As I was crawling, I fell into a hole … wait it wasn't a hole at all it was a … GRAVE. A new figure was looking down at me from above; one with deep onyx eyes. Like the others, she had a bow in her hand. Unlike the other figures she was the only one to pull down her hood. she was … Courtney! She had a glare on her face showing of her freckles perfectly. She then takes aim and shot an arrow strait into my … kiwis. I screamed in pain. She makes a face of sadness, pain, and sorrow. A small tear slides down her cheek, barely noticeable. She then shook it off and obtained an emotionless face. She lifted her bow a second time and fired the arrow straight into my heart.

I woke up in a cold sweat. That nightmare had scared me a lot. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 5:07 A.M. I can't sleep now, so I just think about the nightmare. What did it mean?

* * *

**sorry this is so short but it is just a nightmare Duncan had while he was sleeping**

**What do you think it meant? anyone can answer ;) Who do you think the other two hooded figures are?**

**NTA FANFIC, not only does Duncan take one arrow to the knee, but two. As well as an arrow to the kiwis ;)**

**feel free to leave a review, I would much appreciate it.**


	8. Diary 13

**thanks everyone who is reading this story :). the last chapter was written because of this review of the first chapter by NTA FANFIC, "WOW just WOW i always liked Duncan looked of character and personality but after he cheated on Courtney with Gwen who didn't really break up with Trent is the worst character ever! GWENT FOR EVER! i wouldn't care if courtney dated Alejandro but Duncan just needs to fall into a hole in die there also he needs to take a arrow to the knee" therefore the last chapter was dedicated to NTA FANFIC. **

**anyways I know Duncan has been in here a while but he's almost done with the diaries… he only has three left. so this chapter is Diary 13. If anyone has been awaiting this chapter then here it is. like the other diary chapter everything in italics is diary. also like the other chapter some posts are left out. (this has total drama island and some plaza de losers)**

**a special thanks to those who review the last chapter, NTA FANFIC, kutiekat44, and ****crabsareamazing14**

**NTA FANFIC: do you mean you used to like or used to hate Duncan?**

**crabsareamazing13: yeah graveyards creep most of my friends out as well. I'm glad you liked the last chapter 8D**

**kutiekat44: it was a weird dream wasn't it?**

**Now after 7 chapters we will find out what is in diary 13!**

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I decided not to dwell on the nightmare anymore and finish what I started last night. I walked into the closet, picked up diary 13, and began to read…

_diary 13_

_June 1, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_apparently my audition was selected and I was to go to the island for summer. I had to tell Anna and Jacob goodbye though. If I was going to miss anyone, it would be them. Anna had even told me she was going to watch me on TV. I had to act strong and win for her. I could tell she wanted to see me win. It was in her eyes, such sparkling emeralds, how could I say no._

_diary 13_

_June 15, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_the day has finally come to leave for the island. I am nervous. what if I lose! _

_diary 13_

_June 15, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_when I get there I find out that this "amazing five star resort" was nothing but an old run down summer camp, you can say I was upset because, believe me I was. then there was a ton of people that my parents tell me are the kind of people to avoid. We also have the most annoying host, Chris McLean. and the worst part … the challenge was jumping off an insanely high cliff. I didn't jump and DJ and I were the only ones on my team not to jump… I'm sorry Anna but I feel I might be coming home soon._

_diary 13_

_June 15, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_I didn't go home tonight as I thought I would; however, I think it was only because Ezekiel managed to tick off EVERY female member of our team, me included. I need to try harder if I want to win this for Anna. anyway it's time for bed now, goodnight._

_diary 13_

_June 24, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_there was another challenge. Chris made us run laps around camp, gave us a good meal for once, then he told us about an awakeathon! I swear I'm so tired right now. I tried hard and at least I was not one of the first people down, by the way jogging in place, not a good move it just made me a bit more tired. Eva, thanks to her rampaging and blaming us for her lost ipod got her voted out. I have to go to sleep now._

_diary 13_

_June 25, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_Just. My. Luck. A challenge right after the awakeathon. and it was dodge ball. we were losing and Duncan, who did last the longest of our team in the awakeathon, was the only person who could help. so we grabbed a stick and poked him, we couldn't lose this challenge. He snapped the stick easily, and it took some convincing by me; but we got him to help us. his tactic worked like a charm until they managed to hit us. Harold was the only one left. I thought we were done for, but he caught the ball! who wasn't surprised? Noah was voted off for not participating in Dodge ball._

_diary 13_

_June 30, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_Chris made us perform in a talent show. I was going to play my violin, DJ was going to do some ribbon dancing thing, and Geoff was going to skateboard. Bridgette accidental knocked a stage light on me, which crushed my violin. So then I decided to let Bridgette do her talent. Well, DJ messed up and Bridgette had to many chips and threw up all over everything. I thought we were done for until Harold, again, took the stage and wowed everyone with his beat boxing, earning us the win. Justin was voted off I have no idea how though._

_diary 13_

_July 6, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_we were just in the woods camping. there was an … incident with a boy named Duncan … and no I do NOT like him … anyways, Katie and Sadie cost us the challenge; therefore, Katie was voted off, leaving Sadie crying hysterically. she still hasn't left the dock. I feel kind of bad for her though, I mean … well … if I had a friend that … close I would be sad for her to go to. _

_diary 13_

_July 7, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_Sadie was finally dragged away from the dock, with a piece of it still in her hand, of course, though. All of us were just sitting at the campfire until the Gophers came over with cursed green jelly. I am NOT afraid of it because it's snotty and gross … I'm just deathly allergic to it … therefore it is NOT an irrational fear. all I know is the last time I touched it, I woke up in the hospital and the doctor told me I almost died. anyways, everyone began talking about their worst fear which, in my opinion, was not the best thing to talk about. Trent was afraid of mimes, Bridgette was afraid of being in the forest alone, both Sadie AND Lindsay were afraid of bad hair cuts, DJ was afraid of snakes, Beth was afraid of being covered by bugs, Cody was scared of trying to defuse a time bomb under pressure, Heather was afraid of Sumo Wrestlers, Harold was afraid of Ninjas, Geoff was afraid of Hail, Owen and Izzy were afraid of flying, Leshawna was afraid of spiders, Tyler was afraid of chickens, Gwen was afraid of being buried alive, and Duncan was afraid of Celine Dion music store standees. I didn't say anything because like I wanted the producers knowing what I was afraid of. btw when I said I could die doing it … it wasn't a lie at all. and Gwen wasn't making me not want to do it. and if you want to know why I didn't just tell them I was allergic, it was because I didn't want anyone to use that to try to kill me as the challenges went on, especially heather. She seems like the person who would do that kind of thing. and this is just for your ears ONLY maybe I do have a small crush on Duncan. It doesn't matter though because I'm probably going home this time._

_diary 13_

_July 7, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_I somehow was saved from elimination. but Tyler is gone now. anyway I think that I should finish this post and get to bed now._

_diary 13_

_July 10, 2010  
__Dear Diary,  
_

_We just got back from Boney Island. we managed to win because DJ got over his fear of water. Bridgette is actually a pretty good person to talk to and Geoff is crushing on her big time! can you believe that Izzy was actually wanted by the RCMP!_

_diary 13_

_July 13, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_today was a paintball hunt and Luckily I wasn't hit with any paintballs; however, Duncan and I did get our antlers tangled together. at least we're not losing anymore _

_diary 13_

_July 16, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_omg … I can't get this close to Duncan, this is TOO close. how do I know he's trustworthy! what am I supposed to do? oh and, by the way, we were cooking today, and Duncan and I got in a little food fight. We won and Beth was discovered to be, supposedly, cursing the Gophers, with some tiki thing she brought back from boney island. Ultimately she was the one who went home tonight_

_diary 13_

_July 20, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_awwww how sweet of Duncan to find a bunny for DJ. maybe he is nice after all. and today was a Trust challenge which we lost. Sadie knocked me with apples so much that my bruises have bruises. At least she can see her friend again. anyway she was the one who went home._

_diary 13_

_July 23, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_omg Omg OMG! I kissed Duncan! I think I might like-like him! maybe it doesn't hurt to let some one into your heart after all. and I stole food from Chef's fridge. it was awesome to finally just loosen up a bit. well I guess it's just Duncan, Geoff, Heather, Owen, Gwen, and I left in this challenge. stupid boot camp. maybe I should loosen up a bit more._

_diary 13_

_July 24, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it I told Chef to take a chill pill. this is the most fun I've had on the entire island, well besides kissing Duncan, of course. time to see who's going home._

_diary 13_

_July 24, 2010  
__Dear Diary, _

_I know it I'm being punished for stealing or disobeying or … I don't know! well I guess seeing Anna and Jacob again won't be too bad. Anna I'm so sorry I couldn't win for you._

_diary 13_

_August 20, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_total drama is finally over and I can leave plaza de losers and see Anna and Jacob again. sorry I haven't been telling you about my stay here, I've been to busy scaring Harold to try and have the tiniest bit of fun, Man I'm turning into Duncan! yeah I'm not that mad at Harold anymore. Sure I was… but now I'm not as much. You should have seen his face, yes I did know where he was hiding but still, just his face was hilarious. then Duncan came back… I guess there's no need to say what we were doing ;). Duncan! get out of my head! well I guess it's time to go home, and guess what I found out that he lives not that far from me so we can continue our relationship. going home won't be so bad after all._

I read, she took an accurate account of, ALL the dates we went on. one post in particular caught my eye more than the others

_diary 13_

_December 7, 2010  
__Dear Diary,_

_He's getting a bit to close to me I need to start my tests to see if he truly loves me or not, I'll start them next summer right now I'm having such a good time._

* * *

**anyways there you have it Diary 13! WOW twenty reviews; you guys are all awesome. :)**


	9. Flashback of the Good Times

**thank you to everyone who is reading this story. special thanks to kutiekat44 and crabsareamazing14 for reviewing.**

**kutiekat44: I'm glad your loving the story :)**

**crabsareamazing14: XD, you'll know what they are when I mention them in this chapter ;)**

**anyways I Do NOT own TDI, A, or WT :P and if I did would I be here?**

**here is one entry from Diary 14, along with a Flash back. the rest of Diary 14 will be in the next chapter! italics outside of the flashback is diary and italics in the flashback is something else.**

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I am very curious about these "tests" as she called them… I don't remember taking any test … I grab diaries 14 and 15 and decide to finish of the rest of her diaries.

_diary 14_

_February 14, 2011  
__Dear Diary,_

_this is the first time anyone has done anything for me for valentines day. Duncan was so sweet he gave me beautiful red roses and a locket with the words 'I will never forget you' written on the clasp it was the nicest thing any boy has ever done for me. he then surprised me even more by taking me to a karaoke club and he sang to me! it was such a wonderful song._

this post was triggering a flash back so I prepared for it

FLASHBACK

I had just finished dragging Courtney to the club and I could see her confusion. I prepared to do something I haven't done for anyone else, EVER. I walked up to the stage and grabbed a mike. I saw her eyes widen in surprise, good. I told the DJ the song and I began to sing. the song was Forever and Ever, Amen by Randy Travis.

_You may think that I'm talkin' foolish  
__You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free  
__You may wonder how, I can promise you now  
__This love that I feel for you always will be_

_But you're not just time that I'm killin'  
__I'm no longer one of those guys  
__As sure as I live, this love that I give  
__Is gonna be yours until the day that I die_

_Oh, baby! I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, Amen!  
__As long as old men sit n' talk about the weather  
__As long as old women sit n' talk about old men  
__If you wonder how long I'll be faithful  
__I'll be happy to tell you again  
__I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, Amen!_

_They say that time takes it's toll on a body  
__Makes a young girl's brown hair turn gray  
__But, honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair  
__And if it all fell out, well, I'd love you anyway_

_They say time can play tricks on a memory  
__Make people forget things they knew  
__Well, it's easy to see, it's happenin' to me  
__I've already forgotten every woman but you_

_Oh, darlin'! I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, Amen!  
__As long as old men sit n' talk about the weather  
__As long as old women sit n' talk about old men  
__If you wonder how long I'll be faithful  
__Well, just listen to how this song ends  
__I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, Amen!__  
_

_I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever  
__Forever and ever, forever and ever, Amen!_

I looked over at Courtney and I could tell she was crying; however she was smiling at the same time, so I knew they were happy tears. I didn't care that everyone was now clapping and screaming. I walked strait over to Courtney and she gave my a big kiss right on the lips, tongue included.

END OF FLASHBACK

**What did you think DxC lovers was it a good song choice? for right after TDI, before TDA, way, way, way before TDWT**

**feel free to leave a review. ****anonymous reviews are enabled**

**don't worry i don't bite **


	10. Diaries 14 through 15

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. Special thanks to crabsareamazing14 and kutiekat44 who reviewed the last chapter. **

**crabsareamazing14: I once had to watch my older sister cry after being cheated on. it's not a pretty thing :'(. I think she realy feels bad about it. what I really don't like is the show teased me with their friendship :\. Courtney, Gwen, and Duncan were my top three favorite characters. I was happy about the friendship but it was all ruined! T.T … **

**kutiekat44: glad you like the song, and the story! :D**

**anyways I think it is time for Duncan to finish reading diary 14 and 15 what about you … so he can finally leave the apartment, at least for a little while ;).**

**so here is the rest!**

* * *

_diary 14_

_June 6, 2011  
__Dear Diary,_

_well my parents were extra disappointed since I lost last year and sent me to the reunion just in case there was another chance at me winning some money. _

_diary 14_

_June 6, 2011  
__Dear Diary,_

_well this was a 'fun' day. first I left Duncan on the beach, it wasn't because I don't love him. I would have went back! and split the money with him!_

_diary 14_

_June 20, 2011  
__Dear Diary,_

_I think Duncan and Gwen are getting very close TOO close I guess I will have to do the tests after all _

_diary 14_

_July 1, 2011  
__Dear Diary,_

_My parents sued the producers and made sure that I had a PDA so that they could tell me what to do, the whole time! it was going to be terrible, well Duncan was there so maybe not That terrible._

_diary 14_

_July 2, 2011  
__Dear Diary,_

_I'm officially back on the show and I scared Duncan to death XD. you should have seen his face, oh wait you can, at least you can when the show comes out. it's too bad about us having to be on separate teams though :|. we lost the challenge and for some reason everyone wanted to vote me off. I kind of actually wish I could go home but my parents still have legal guardianship over me, for now._

_diary 14_

_July 5 2011,  
__Dear Diary,_

_in case you were wondering since I made them up and haven't told you about them. I made the tests up back when I swore a boy would never get my heart. they are a series of trials. Test 1 I will act like I hate them for a bit, if they still purse, test 2 comes into play. I basically try to do stuff that will be hard to keep up with… like making someone memorize a very long list of some sort, and have a bunch of rules, if they deal with that I give thee, test 3, I make a fake sort of brake up once or twice, and if we somehow magically get back together, there will be, test 4, the final test, in this there I practically act super jealous and like anything will light my fuse the things from test 2 will also be in here. and if he STILL purses I know he truly loves me no matter what and I stop the tests. I know it will be hard to pass, but I think it will help to guarantee that my boyfriend is not the cheating type, and actually loves me. today was a reward challenge, test on should be over in about 1 month, maybe less_

_diary 14_

_July 7, 2011  
__Dear Diary,_

_today was a sports challenge … and I don't know why but for some reason Chris keeps pairing Duncan and me to fight each other anyways, still test 1 is still in affect. I managed to defeat Duncan in wrestling, I'm so glad I took those self-defense classes now._

_diary 14_

_July 9, 2011  
__Dear Diary,_

_yes I did brake test 1 a bit by calling him Dunky but I thought he was really in danger! it was a spy challenge today and I I'm so tired of my parents telling me what to do on my PDA all the time. why did they have to suggest the stupid me getting half of the money if the other contestants win thing. now I think they hate me even more than they already do. at least the splitting the million isn't in affect anymore. _

_diary 14 _

_July 11, 2011  
__Dear Diary,_

_today was a super hero challenge, I know I'm going to be hearing it from Anna when I get home though._ (a/n: if you go back to diaries 1 through 12 you will see why she's going to be hearing it from Anna about the super hero challenge[unless you already know])

_diary 14_

_July 17, 2011  
__Dear Diary, _

_my parents are practically forcing me to be in an alliance with Beth. I guess I just have to do it, I mean they are my parents after all._

_diary 14_

_July 20, 2011  
__Dear Diary,_

_Test 1 is finally over. Duncan passed and now it is time to start test 2, I gave Duncan a very long report on his faults and the rules of our relationship which he is supposed to memerize._

_diary 14_

_July 21, 2011  
__Dear Diary,_

_well I didn't win immunity this challenge and almost killed myself. Duncan may have not memorized it but he tried so I give him a pass. now how to initiate test 3_

_diary 14_

_July 21, 2011  
__Dear Diary,_

_the perfect opportunity! he was so tired he voted for me. maybe I should try to be an actor instead of a lawyer … nah. anyways now to say something for the camera! hmm… I think I can fake a story about him signing a contract, then it flying out a window or something._

_diary 14_

_July 30, 2011  
__Dear Diary,_

_now if Duncan wins what to say … I got it every king needs a queen … now if he loses I'll still get back with him but how to make it look for the camera, I hate it when people barge into my personal business it make me have to think about more than just the task at hand!_

_diary 15_

_April 6, 2012  
__Dear Diary,_

_now we have broken up the second time. if we somehow get back together again by the end of summer he will have passed test 3 leaving only 1 more left._

_diary 15_

_June 2, 2012  
__Dear Diary,_

_I'm losing hope now, maybe we we aren't meant to be :'(_

_diary 15_

_June 20, 2012  
__Dear Diary,_

_we've passed test 3 WOW! I was not expecting that. and guess what a new stupid season of total drama :( well I guess pretty soon it will be time to initiate test 4._

_diary 15_

_June 30, 2012  
__Dear Diary,_

_Duncan refused to sing and now he's out of the game! well this delays test 4 a bit but he's so close to being complete I have no doubt he'll be able to finish. so I began to let him in through the tiniest hole in my shell, which he had already entered a lot from the first two years I knew him._

_diary 15_

_July 25, 2012  
__Dear Diary,_

_Duncan is BACK! the final test is now back in play. he is so close … this test will be over by the end of the season._

_diary 15_

_July 2012  
__Dear Diary,_

_he was so close his hand was just about a foot from the finish. but he-he-he cheated on me. well I guess he was the cheating type. I shouldn't have let him in but I-I-I really though he was going to make it. I have lost more than half of my will to live. I guess you can't get over love that easy. well I have to play the anger up with the cameras… since I guess that's all I'm good at… I'm sorry, diary, but I think this is the last post I will make in you. goodbye._

_-Courtney_

that was the last post it had tear stains all over it and Courtney's usually neat writing was wobbly, as if her hand was shaking.

Did I really just read what I think I read was that bazillion page letter just a test to see how far I would put up with her? I was almost done! WHY did I kiss Gwen? I don't really even remember anymore. all I could think about was Courtney unsure about me being faithful and putting me through tests to see if I loved her no matter what. I was so stupid in world tour. it was the worst year of my life.

* * *

**yes I am aware that there is not a diary post for ALL the episodes like there was with diary 13. well do you know what the tests are now. to see if a man really will love you NO MATTER WHAT. anyways that was diary 14 - 15. and Wow 10 chapters. the most i've ever gotten to in a story :D even the ones i'm writing but havn't posted yet.**


	11. Meeting Anna and Jacob

**thank you to everyone who is reading this story. special thanks to kutiekat44 for reviewing.**

**kutiekat44: yeah I am updating fast but; however, that is only because I am going to be on vacation during random parts in the summer(whenever my dad doesn't have work.) and I want to get as many chapters out as I can right now to make up for that. **

**Rejoice Duncan finally gets to see the sun again XD**

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I put every thing back where I found it and just sat on her bed thinking about what I had just read. Bridgette came in eventually and was a bit surprised I was still here. I had to ask her a favor.

"hey Bridgette?" I asked

"what?"

"could you do me a favor?"

"and what might that favor be?"

"could you come with me to Courtney's old house?"

"uh … I guess so."

so Bridgette and I headed over to Courtney's old house and I rang the doorbell. Bridgette and I heard shouting coming from the house. and a young girl with long dark red hair, going down to about her lower back, answered. She had light Green eyes, and multiple earrings, as well as a heart necklace that I assumed was a locket. she had on a red plaid short skirt, black leggings, and black converse high tops. probably the most interesting article of clothing she had was a black tank top which had the word Anna written across her chest. surprisingly she was not tan like Courtney and was actually pretty pale, as if she had never seen the sun in her life. she looked surprised to see me for a second and yelled "Jacob! get over here." I heard feet trying to get here as fast as possible and a boy, probably around the age of fifteen or sixteen rushed into the room. he was tan like Courtney, had spiky brown hair, and dark green eyes. he was wearing a white T-shirt with a picture of a Soccer Ball with a kick me sign taped on it. he had green shorts and a pair of white sneakers. when he was there she turned to me and asked "what do you want? if you want to apologize, sorry Courtney's not in right now."

"I didn't come to apologize and I know she is not here. I came to talk to you guys, Anna" I told them. "I have something to tell you guys about your sister."

**Anna's P.O.V.**

he had seen Courtney. was she ok? did she miss us? could I see her? "really, what is it?"

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

Crud I didn't think about what I was going to say. I mean you can't just knock on someone's door and say their sister was dead, can you?

"um Bridgette can we discuss something a bit?" I ask.

"just a second Anna." Bridgette told her.

"ok" Anna answered.

they huddled a bit(like you see in the movies when sports teams talk about a gameplan)

"well what is it Duncan?"

"how am I supposed to tell her Courtney's…" he lowered his voice very low when he said this next word "dead"

"you could try to tell them the same way I told you."

"great idea."

they exited their huddle and turned to Anna and Jacob.

"do you think you could leave the house for a bit?" Bridgette asked.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

were they going to take me to her! I had to say yes; however, my parents might not let me go I had to go ask. I answered "just give me a minute to ask my parents." they both said it was ok. I walked to a room in the house where my mom and dad were. Jacob had stayed back with Duncan and Bridgette to keep them company. with Courtney gone, no one was there to say how proud they were of us and congratulate us when we did a good job so Jacob and I looked out for each other. my mom was the first to ask why I was there. my mom had short orange-ish hair, black eyes, and a pale skin tone. My father was tan, had brown hair, and green eyes. and, of course to my luck Marilee was in the room. Marilee had black hair, black eyes, and tan skin. I walked closer to them and asked "may Jacob and I go to the library?"

"sure whatever" my parents answered.

my parents must have been in a good mood today because usually they don't let me go anywhere without asking questions. "ok bye" I said. I went back out to Duncan, Jacob, and Bridgette; and gave them a thumbs up. we hopped into Bridgette's blue minivan(a/n: this is becoming the mascot car for the series XD) where we got out was strange to me. but I knew what it was immediately. it was a graveyard! why would Courtney want to meet us he- NO NO NO NO NO NO! she can't be … dead can she. sure enough, Duncan and Bridgette stopped at a tombstone that read

_Courtney_

_1994-2012_

_best friend_

Jacob and I both started crying and dropped to our knees in front of the gravestone. about ten minutes later we had stopped crying but the sadness was still there. "Duncan?" Jacob asked

"What?"

"may I borrow your pocket knife"

"… ok" Duncan handed Jacob his pocket knife. I watched frozen as Jacob started etching on her gravestone "Beloved" when he was done writing that word he handed the knife to me I understood what he wanted me to do. I finished his word by writing sister right after it. it now read

_Courtney_

_1994-2012_

_best friend_

_beloved sister_

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Anna and Jacob are back in the story! now you know what Anna, Jacob, Marilee, Courtney's mom, and Courtney's dad look like. anyone can review and I love it when I receive them. have a good summer.**


	12. The Once a Year Reunion

**thank you to everyone who is reading this story. special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter … or not … XD**

**I do not own Total Drama! i think someone named Yam112003Endemol owns it or something.**

**about 1 year later...**

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

* * *

I had showed Anna and Jacob my kids, which were their nieces and nephews, we had all become close over the year and the kids were now in 1st grade. the kids literally begged Bridgette to let me move in with them instead of them coming to my house, which was much, much smaller. So now Bridgette, Geoff, and I live in the same house, with six kids. Anna had moved out of Courtney's old house she was now in a college close to where we were so she visited often. Jacob was still living in Courtney's old house though. He didn't get to visit as often. the kids actually call me dad now and seem to accept the fact that I am their dad. Also I had begun writing a song, well at least the lyrics. Anna, who was quite good at music now, helped with the melody and sound. I played the guitar and Anna played the piano. we were basically done. then Chris, again called for reunion. what is his problem! can't we just enjoy our lives. Well try to … that's it I'm not going! I was here for a while then some body guard like people came and literally dragged me to the reunion. Bridgette, Geoff, Ella, Julia, and the kids were all there. I was roughly thrown in by the guards. each of the total drama competitors was allowed to bring a guest. Bridgette brought Anna and Geoff brought Jacob. I wasn't going to come so I didn't pick anyone but I'm here now. I then heard Chris screaming really loudly to someone on the phone.

"Where Is Courtney! She of ALL people should know that this once-a-year reunion is in their contacts!"

there was a short pause while Chris was just listening to the other person on the phone

"I don't care if you can't find her! she needs to be here! I want Duncan\Courtney Drama! Now that Gwen and Duncan broke up there is bound to be some! It's good for ratings!"

"Chris!" I yelled

"Search everywhere she has to be hiding somewhere!"

"Chris!" I yelled even louder.

"What? can't you see I'm Busy!"

"You'll never find her because Courtney's Dead!"

"What!" … "Oh this is ratings GOLD! Duncan how did she die? Do you know? Was is a Suicide because of you? oh I can't wait to post this all over the internet and youtube! Dude, the ratings will skyrocket! -"

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

As Chris's rant continued, Duncan walked over to Chef and asked him something he gave a nod and left the room. Duncan then walked over to Trent and asked him something. he was a bit reluctant but nodded as well, and he left through the same door Chef just went through. Duncan's last stop was Anna. he gave a nod and she nodded back. they both went though the same door Trent and Chef had just walked into. The rest of the cast wondered what was going to happen. about 30 minutes later Chris was done and left the building. Duncan, Trent, and Anna walked onto the stage from a hidden door on the side. they set up a keyboard, which Anna was at; Trent stood with his guitar ready to play; and Duncan set up a mike. the rest of the cast gasped in awe. Duncan was going to sing, WILLINGLY?

"This is a song I wrote the lyrics for, but I have to give credit to Anna here for the rhythm and melody."

he turned swiftly to Trent "thanks for doing this man" he said

"you're welcome"

"This song is dedicated to Courtney if somehow somewhere … she could somehow hear me, even though she is dead." … "anyway let's start."

_Remember the good times  
__Back long ago  
__Back when we loved each other so  
__I remember the day  
__I fell in love with you  
__And I won't forget the day  
__You told me you loved me too  
__Then something happened  
__I don't know what  
__We just started snappin'  
__Until...  
__One fateful night  
__Something didn't seem right  
__One small kiss  
__Then we had a fight  
__And it was over  
__I really miss  
__My feisty lover  
__The other girl was just a mistake  
__I will never make  
__Again_

_Because now you're gone  
__And I'm all alone  
__You were the one  
__Now I'm all alone _

_The look in your eyes  
__Told me I needed to apologize  
__But I didn't know when  
__I wonder what we could have been  
__If not for that stupid choice  
__I just wish I could hear  
__The sound of your sweet voice_

_But now you're gone  
__And I'm all alone  
__You were the one  
__Now I'm all alone_

_I just wish  
__I could see you again  
__But now you can no longer forgive me  
__You couldn't if you tried  
__I can not bear the pain  
__You is all I see  
__I say I have cried  
__For countless nights  
__There's no more light  
_

_Cause now you're gone  
__And I'm all alone  
__You were the one  
__Now I'm all alone  
_

_I am forever  
__Forced to remain  
__In pain  
__Because now I am bound  
__To never tell you  
__How sorry I am  
__Because out of the blue  
__Death has taken you_

_So now you're gone  
__And I'm all alone  
__You were the one  
__Now I'm all alone_

_I can't say how beautiful  
__I think you are  
__How I'm so sorrowful  
__I've lost my shining star  
__And now I'm lost  
__You were my guide  
__You were always by my side_

_But now you're gone  
__And I'm all alone  
__You were the one  
__Now I'm all alone_

_Your dark eyes shone  
__Like the stars in the sky  
__Now I'm all alone  
__And I didn't even get to say goodbye  
__Your hair was soft as silk  
__I remember you so clearly  
__I just wish I could talk to you dearly  
__I wish that I could tell you  
__My hearts dark secrets  
__to show you how much I regret  
__Losing you  
__But that's impossible_

_Cause now you're gone  
__And I'm all alone  
__You were the one  
__Now I'm on my own  
__I'm all alone_

_My dearest Princess  
__I'm doubtless  
__You were the one  
__But now you're gone  
__And I'm on my own  
__All alone  
__Yeah I'm on my own  
__All alone _

When Duncan stopped almost everyone (a/n not Heather and Alijandro) had tear in their eyes. Chef was even crying in the back room. and thus, another reunion had passed.

* * *

**what did you guys think good song choice. btw have any of you guys even heard of it?**


	13. OC's NEEDED!

**ok for the next chapters I am going to need kids from other total drama characters here are the couples in the story and the number in the () next to the name is how many I will need from the reviewers, if I don't get oc's that would mean that I would have to think of different personalities all by my self and sometimes others have more interesting ideas ;). stuff in the [] is authors notes. Some pairings will need no kids because I had already made them up, for the same reason some pairings will have more than the number I asked for. anyways here they are!**

* * *

**Duncan and Courtney (0) [I don't think people can have children after they're dead :\. but none-the-less they are sort of a pairing in this story.]**

**Bridgette and Geoff (?) [they seem as if they would have some more kids than just twins :P. the ? means I haven't decided yet and it depends on how many good kids I get ;)]**

**Gwen and Trent (1) [now in this story Gwen's natural hair color is blonde, just to let you know. the kids can dye their hair but if you want natural hair, blonde and black are the colors to pick from :P]**

**Lindsey and Tyler (2) [Lindsey fully remembers Tyler from last season and they now have a few kids :)]**

**Heather and Alijandro (1) **

**Sierra and Cody (1)**

**Izzy and Owen (1)**

**Lashawna and Harold (1 or 2)**

**Beth and Brady (1) [He is REAL! :P]**

**Noah and Katie (2)**

**DJ and an unknown girl (1) [the unknown part can be replaced by an OC of someone's or, if not, will remain unknown]**

**Sadie and an unknown boy (1) [the unknown part can be replaced by an OC of someone's or, if not, will remain unknown]**

**Eva and an unknown boy (1) [the unknown part can be replaced by an OC of someone's or, if not, will remain unknown] **

**Ezekiel and an unknown girl(1) [the unknown part can be replaced by an OC of someone's or, if not, will remain unknown]**

**Justin and an unknown girl (1) [the unknown part can be replaced by an OC of someone's or, if not, will remain unknown]**

**anyways this is the form to fill out if you want to.**

**-Basic Information-**

Full Name:  
Nickname(if your character has one):  
Age(this depends on if you are going for one of the adults or one of the kids. if it is for the kids the ages have to be 14, 15, or 16):  
Birthday(optional):  
Gender:

-Appearance-

Height:

Weight:

Body type:  
Hair Color:  
Hair Style:  
Eye color:  
Eye Shape:  
Skin Tone:  
Face Shape:  
Distinguishing Features:  
Marks: (ex. Scars, flaws, makeup exc.)

-Clothes-

Everyday Outfit:  
Everyday Accessories:  
Formal Outfit:  
Formal Accessories:  
Winter Outfit:  
Winter Accessories:  
Swimming Outfit:  
Swimming Accessories:  
Sleeping Outfit:  
Sleeping Accessories:  
Other: (If you want to include another everyday outfit, do so here)

-Personality-

Personality:  
Likes/Loves:  
Dislikes/Hates:  
People Who They Will Befriend:  
People Who They Will Overlook:  
People Who They Will Fight With:  
People Who they Will Fall In Love With: (optional, but recommended)  
How Do They Act Around Friends:  
Best Quality:  
Worst Quality:  
Weaknesses:  
Strengths:  
How Do They Act Around Crushes:  
How Do They Act Around Enemies:

-Reactions To-

Being Insulted:  
Receiving a Love Note:  
Being Injured:  
Being Complimented:

-How Do They Act When-

Sad:  
Happy:  
Proud:  
Grumpy:  
Angry:  
Tired:  
Overwhelmed:  
Betrayed:  
Asked Out:  
Overjoyed:  
Having Fun:  
Terrified:  
Hyper:  
Sick:  
Let Down:  
Horrified:  
In Love:

-Background-

**(this is if you are going for a kid) Choose one of the pairs from up at the top(please make sure to look at the number beside them.):  
Back-story:  
Blood Status:**

Talents:

(if your going for a kid) Best Class:  
Fears/Phobias:  
How Will a They Act if Faced with Phobias:  
Medical Conditions(none is also an option):

-Pets-

(Please normal types of pets only)  
(just answer the questions twice if you want 2 pets, and so on, or not at all if you don't want one)

name:

gender:

animal:  
fur/feather/skin/scale color:  
eye color:  
markings:  
personality (ex. friendly, likes to cuddle, aggressive, ext.):  
other:

-Favorites/Least Favorites-

Favorite Colors:  
Least Favorite Colors:  
Favorite Food:  
Least Favorite Food:  
Favorite Song(optional):  
Least Favorite Song(optional):  
(if your going for a kid)Favorite Class(this is not the class your best at it is the class you enjoy the most):  
(if your going for a kid)Least Favorite Class(class you hate skill has nothing to do with it):  
Favorite Animal:  
Least Favorite Animal:  
Favorite Possession:  
Least Favorite Possession:

-Other-

Three Random Facts:  
Anything I Should Know:  
Other (Optional):

* * *

**I know it's a long form but please I would much appreciate it if you would fill it out. I WILL credit you for your OC. you may post your OC through a review(for anyone to do), or if you want to you can PM me. you can apply for as many as you want, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I will choose all of them. the next chapter I will be posting all of the OC's that are going to be in this story and who they belong to.**


	14. OC Update

**OK! here is the list of OC's So far… will you be the one to fill in the (). unknowns that have not been taken are the [] Bridgette and Geoff have been taken off due to the fact that I think I have something planned for them…**

**NOTE: since the lack of new OC's for a while i am just going to fill in the blanks. the ones that don't have the name of a user are the ones i put in.**

* * *

for Gwen and Trent (Travis, this OC is from LocoCoco24680) (this will be revealed later) [WOW all i can say is wow half of you sent in Gwen + Trent so there will now be a second () i will not reveal who has gotten this one until i have all of the others filled out p.s. it's still open for anyone :P so far ...]

for Lindsey and Tyler (Tyson) (Lily)

for Heather and Alijandro (Samantha, this OC is from crabsareamazing14)

for Sierra and Cody (Cori)

for Izzy and Owen (Davis, this OC is from penguin5757)

for Lashawna and Harold (Herbert, this OC is from LocoCoco 24680) (Layla)[i did say you could sent in more than one so LocoCoco is mentioned twice because she sent two and so far both of them are in unless someone else sends someone i think i could fit better]{and LocoCoco24680 your three random facts made me laugh.}

for Beth and Brady (Ben)

for Noah and Katie (Kaya) (Adom)

for DJ and an unknown girl (AJ) []

for Sadie and an unknown boy (Kyle) []

for Eva and John Anderson(Nathan Anderson, this OC is from Zawnella) [the unknown has been figured out by Zawnella as well]

for Ezekiel and an unknown girl(Micah) []

for Justin and an unknown girl (Crystal, this OC is from dance2pop) []

* * *

**some of the ones in there I have not decided yet and might change if I get one that I think would fit better In the story. anyways hope you guys like the story so far and, I think you might like what I'm planning to do soon. I'll tell you the chapter right before I write it(hint- it involves Chris, Chris's Daughter, TV, kids, and contracts, as well as possibly chef) ok? I will update this chapter(i will not add a new chapter just update this one, at least until all of the spaces are filled out ;D) when ever I get new OC's. these are the ones so far. Guest reviews are accepted. just please no curse words or any thing worse than alcohol or smoking.**


	15. Introduction to the Children

Sorry I took so long guys… anyways I won't keep you any longer… carry on.

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V.

Chris was having another reunion and it was mandatory that everyone present their wife/husband and kids. I don't know why Chris wanted them to come but it was when Alexandra, Bellana, Conner, and Daniel were 16, as were Geoff and Bridgette's daughters. Their sons, triplets actually, are about 10 now. their names are James, Jason, and Jimmy. since they were triplets Bridgette wanted to name them all something that started with the same letter. Anyways, Bellana has taken after me, and put green streaks in her black waist-length hair. she also took after my rebellious personality. Her eyes were still a darker blue than mine. She even has an eyebrow piercing now, as well as earrings. She had black lipstick on her lips and Courtney's figure. Her consisted of a shirt exactly like mine was, but it fit her. Dark blue shorts, red Converse high tops. She even found a dog collar. Alexandra was still the smallest of the family. She was also still shy but not as shy as when she was younger. She had really pale skin, red lips, and long dark brown hair which had bangs, dyed blue, over her left eye. Her eyes were a lighter shade of teal even than mine. They looked like little crystals. She had earrings as well. The only other piercing she had was on her belly button, a small chain with a small crystal was the piercing. she had a choke collar, but it didn't have any spikes on it. and wore a small black top with a neon blue skull and crossbones on it. the shirt exposed her piercing. she also wore black skinny jeans and tall black boots. she had four wire bracelets on her right arm and two on her left. Daniel had became the most 'wanted' guy in school, by the girls at least. He was a bad boy but when he was with a girl he was romantic, but he had never really found one he liked yet. His chin length brown hair was dyed with a touch of red. He had the slightest tan, it was barely noticeable. His black eyes were almost as dark as Courtney's but they were slightly lighter. He wore a red shirt with a black leather jacket over it and navy blue pants. his shoes were black tennis shoes. Conner was the star athlete. He loved sports and was in as many as he could be. He always wore a blue jersey with the yellow number _26_ on the back with his last name above that, white jeans and black Converse. But enough about my kids, Ella now had a few light blue streaks in her blonde hair. she wore a white shirt with an "I heart Animals" on the front, sky blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Ella now volunteered at a local animal shelter. Unlike Ella, Julia had gotten pink streaks in her blonde hair. Julia wore a black shirt that in hot pink letters on the front said "Just Dance". On the back of the shirt it had a few bright colors that looked like spotlights shining on a silhouette of a person dancing. She also had grey jeans and pink Converse. Julia is now trying to become a dancer. James wore a light blue button up shirt and black pants with black dress-type shoes. Jason wore a black shirt that said "ROCK!" in bold white letters, black ripped jeans, and black army boots. Jimmy wore a cowboy hat, sandy brown color T-shirt, light blue jeans, and dark brown cowboy boots. Both James and Jimmy had left their blonde hair un-dyed but Jason had red at the tips of his hair. Jason loves rock music and dreams of being a rock star when he grows up, Jimmy loves country and wants to be a country singer when he grows up, and James loves classical music and wants to be a composer when he grows up. all of them had blue eyes.

Thank goodness we didn't have to fear formal attire and we could go in our normal outfit. I was a bit curious to see who everyone had married and had kids with because so far I hadn't seen any of them. They must have had a very reliable babysitter. Bridgette had to get another car when the boys came along since we couldn't fit all of us in the minivan anymore. Bridgette walked over to the minivan with her kids and they went inside and she drove off. Geoff got into the new minivan, which was silver colored, and got in the drivers seat. I sat shotgun and my kids in the back seats; we also drove off.

Once we arrived at the reunion I was surprised at how many kids were here there had to be like more than 30. Anna and Jacob had met us there, like they did since they both had moved out.

"Attention!" Chris yelled. all of us looked at him, "please can all of the couples come up to the stage with your kids."

we all went up and I felt somewhat lonely not having a complete couple. Chris walked over to Ezekiel who was up there with a black-haired girl. he had one child with him. his son had black hair as well. "hi my name is Micah. I-"

"Ok moving on." he walked over to Eva. who had a muscular man next to her. "This is my husband John, my daughter Emma, and my sons Nathan and Jarod"

After they introduced their children he just moved on from most of them. He went up to Noah, who was standing next to Katie, next. Noah announced his children just as the rest of them did: "this is my daughter Kaya, and my son Adam"

Justin and another girl that I had not seen before were up next. unlike most of the other contestants Justin let his wife, the non-contestant, introduce his kids "these are our daughters Amethyst, Crystal, and Jade."

Chris then went over to Tyler who, to nobody's surprise, was standing with Lindsey. "This is Tyson, Lily, and Sarah" Tyler said while pointing to each one.

He then went up to Owen and Izzy. "Thi-" Owen started only to be interrupted by Izzy, who began talking very fast. "This is Terra, Pyro, Aqua, Helio, and Davis! aren't they such awesome names? you know like the elements and stuff-"

"ENOUGH, IZZY!" Chris yelled, "It's Cody's Turn."

Cody was surprisingly standing by Sierra. "This is Cori."

Chris walked over to Beth who was with Brady. Beth introduced her son as Ben.

Sadie was next and she wasn't standing next to a guy I recognized. "this is Kyle, my son." it was Sadie who had spoken.

Harold was standing by LeShawna and Leshawna introduced the kids: "this is Herbert and Layla"

DJ was standing next to an unknown girl, "this is my daughter AJ and my son JT."

Alijandro and Heather were next, "These are our sons Aaron and Dylan-" Alijandro stated "-and these are our daughters Samantha, Alice, and Hera," Heather finished.

Bridgette and Geoff were up next and introduced Ella, Julia, James, Jason, and Jimmy to everyone.

Next up was Gwen and Trent "This is our son Travis and our daughters Mia, Mary, and Vic-"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Chris boldly yelled.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Gwen stuttered

"Duncan," Chris stated. my head immediately flew up at the mention of my name. "come here," Chris demanded.

As soon as I was over there I asked, "Yeah?"

"stand with Gwen over there; Travis, Mia, and Mary, you can go stand with Trent; and now Gwen you can continue."

All of the children and ex-contestants stared in shock, All except for Trent and Gwen.

"Now, Duncan, Gwen has something to tell you, I believe."

"Uh- I uh- um… this is our daughter Victoria," Gwen explained.

Oh no… not again! I thought.

* * *

anyways I Do not own Total drama, or the OC's that people sent me. I do own the characters I made up though… don't I?... never mind I think I do … anyways hope you enjoyed thanks to anyone who sent in an OC. and if you have any questions feel free to ask. I will answer them to the best of my ability.


	16. WHAT!

**Well … um anyways here's another chapter :\**

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V.

No one looked more shocked than Victoria herself. Well and then there was me. But that's not the point. Victoria shocked turned to Trent and asked "Did you know about this?"

I saw Trent scratch the back of his neck with his right hand. He then uttered, " I- uh- yes, yes I did…"

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" she had tears forming.

Gwen stepped in and tried to explain, "Well, we were going to we just never really found the right way to tell you."

"What? you could have just told me the my 'dad' wasn't even my dad and- you know- just- I don't know anything would have been better than finding out like this."

Chris interrupted with, "Anyways enough drama for now… Duncan go stand over by you other four kids…" I was almost to shocked to move. I mean what are the chances… well at least it isn't another four kids… I mean, luckily I found my other ones at a young age but to, you know, find teenagers who have enough to deal with as it is… I was interrupted from my thoughts to Chris yelling, "NOW!"

I introduced my kids: "this is Daniel, Conner, Bellana, and Alexandra." Chris gave me a look and I knew he wanted me to say who's they actually were. I sighed and continued, "and they're Courtney's and mine." Chris gave me a look that said 'now was that so hard'; in return I gave him a death glare.

"Chef!" Chris yelled

"Yes, Chris." Chef replied in an un-amused tone.

"I understand that you have a daughter as well. Care to introduce her?"

Chef grumbled to himself and walked up to Chris with a girl in her late teens probably around 18 or 19. "This is Koki. but Chris-" Chef gained a smirk, "-I hear I'm not the only one with a daughter."

"Fine, Christy could you come over here."

At first I laughed a bit at Chris naming his daughter after himself, but after I saw her I knew it fit. she had the same skin tone, hair, eyes; the only difference being that she was a girl.

"Yes Daddy?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"one minute Christy." Chris began. "all of you-" he paused a moment to look at his clipboard, "- 42 children will be participating in an action-packed season of Total Drama!"

"WHAT!" all of the ex-contestants shouted at once.

"it's in your contracts.-"

I cursed under my breath. I knew I should have read that thing before signing it.

"-and Christy here will be hosting, with some behind the scenes help from me, of course."

"Really Dad?!" Christy shouted with joy "Thank You!"

all of the ex-contestants groaned in agony, and their unhappiness was staring to worry the kids. None, and I mean NONE of the ex-contestants had let the kids watch that horrible show that ruined half of their lives. so the kids didn't know what was wrong here.

Then Chris started speaking again, "First order of business, Kids I know your parents don't let you watch total drama, do they?" all of the kids shook their heads no. "well then time for a marathon"

no, no! No! NO! NO! I don't want them to watch me eventually cheat on Courtney with Gwen… I didn't want them to know about the biggest mistake of my life. I hate how Chris won't just leave us alone, he had his fun didn't he? I guess not. I sighed again and just tried to calm down.

after the kids had gone into a different room to watch the show, Chris came up to talk again. It took all of my self-control not to go up there and punch him in the face.

"Now to introduce the parents we might not know. ok you five, yes you, come on up." Chris spoke while five adults that I didn't know walked on the stage. one by one they began introducing themselves.

"My name is John and I am Eva's husband." a rather muscular dark-haired man said.

"I'm Ruth and I'm Ezekiel's wife." Said a red-haired girl with brown eyes

"Jenny, DJ's Wife" A fair-skinned girl with blonde hair and blue eyes had spoken.

"I'm Justin's wife, Diamond" a pale girl with bleach-blonde hair and green eyes said

"Sadie's husband, Seth" said a man with brown hair and brown-ish green eyes.

After the were finished Chris said, "Well then I think that's enough introductions, for now." he put a huge implication on the 'for now' and sealed the implication with a smirk.

* * *

**Using Google Translate **_**Koki**_** means **_**Chef **_**in Indonesian. Correct me if I'm wrong though. I wanted to name her Chef in some way but Chef doesn't really sound like a girl name XD. so what did you think? I don't own Total Drama or the OCs people sent in. I only own the characters I made up. 42 is a special number, the number of original contestants (including Alijandro and Sierra) is 24 flip the numbers and you get 42. The largest amount of contestants Chris has ever taken on. get ready for TOTAL DRAMA NEXT GENERATION! not the most original name, I know :\. anyways…**


End file.
